poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon (franchise)
The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon (franchise) is the 1st YIFM/Pokémon crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quintuple feature with The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise), The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy, The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle (franchise). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The Irelanders arrived at Pallat Town to join Ash Ketchum and his buddy Pikachu as he journeys to become the Pokémon world's greatest Pokémon Master. Episodes * Pokémon: Indigo League: Episode 1 - 52 * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands: Episode 1 - 36 * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys: Episode 1 - 41 * Pokémon: Johto League Champions: Episodes 1 - 52 * Pokémon: Master Quest: Episodes 1 - 65 * Pokémon: Advanced: Episodes 1 - 40 * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge: Episodes 1 - 52 * Pokémon: Advanced Battle: Episodes 1 - 51 * Pokémon: Battle Frontier: Episodes 1 - 47 * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Episodes 1 - 52 * Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension: Episodes 1 - 52 * Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles: Episodes 1 - 53 * Pokémon: Sinnoh League Victors: Episodes 1 - 36 * Pokémon: Black & White: Episodes 1 - 50 * Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies: Episodes 1 - 49 * Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova: Episodes 1 - 47 * Pokémon: XY: Episodes 1 - 48 * Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest: Episodes 1 - 45 * Pokémon: XYZ: Episodes 1 - 49 * Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Episodes 1 - 43 * Pokémon: Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures: Episodes 1 - ?? Movies * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! * Pokémon the First Movie: MewTwo Strikes Back * Pokémon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution * Pokémon: MewTwo Returns * Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One * Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us * Pokémon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown * Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest * Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias * Pokémon: Jirachi - Wish Maker * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew * Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger Manaphy and the Temple of the Sea * Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life * Pokémon: Zoroark—Master of Illusions * Pokémon: Black—Victini and Reshiram/Pokémon: White—Victini and Zekrom * Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice * Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened * Pokémon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction * Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages * Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Pikachu Shorts * Pikachu's Vacation * Pikachu's Rescue Adventure * Pikachu & Pichu * Pikachu's PikaBoo * Camp Pikachu * Gotta Dance! * Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade * Eevee & Friends * Pikachu, What's this Key? * Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad TV Specials * Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns * Pokémon: Mastermind of the Mirage Pokémon Trivia * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will guest star in this franchise. * In this film, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Pokémon on all of the regions. * In the end of the franchise, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Episode Transcripts # Pokémon - I Choose You!/Transcript # Pokémon Emergency!/Transcript # Ash Catches a Pokémon/Transcript # Challenge of the Samurai/Transcript # Showdown in Pewter City/Transcript # Clefairy and the Moon Stone/Transcript # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City/Transcript # The Path to the Pokémon League/Transcript # The School of Hard Knocks/Transcript # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village/Transcript # Charmander – The Stray Pokémon/Transcript # Here Comes the Squirtle Squad/Transcript # Mystery at the Lighthouse/Transcript # Electric Shock Showdown/Transcript # Battle Aboard the St. Anne/Transcript # Pokémon Shipwreck/Transcript # Island of the Giant Pokémon/Transcript # Tentacool & Tentacruel/Transcript # The Ghost of Maiden's Peak/Transcript # Bye Bye Butterfree/Transcript # Abra and the Psychic Showdown/Transcript # The Tower of Terror/Transcript # Haunter versus Kadabra/Transcript # Primeape Goes Bananas/Transcript # Pokémon Scent-sation!/Transcript # Hypno's Naptime/Transcript # Pokémon Fashion Flash/Transcript # The Punchy Pokémon/Transcript # Sparks Fly for Magnemite/Transcript # Dig Those Diglett!/Transcript # The Ninja Poké-Showdown/Transcript # The Flame Pokémon-athon!/Transcript # The Kangaskhan Kid/Transcript # The Bridge Bike Gang/Transcript # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion/Transcript # Pikachu's Goodbye/Transcript # The Battling Eevee Brothers/Transcript # Wake Up Snorlax!/Transcript # Showdown at Dark City/Transcript # The March of the Exeggutor Squad/Transcript # The Problem with Paras/Transcript # The Song of Jigglypuff/Transcript # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon/Transcript # A Chansey Operation/Transcript # Holy Matrimony!/Transcript # So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd/Transcript # Who Gets to Keep Togepi?/Transcript # Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden/Transcript # The Case of the K-9 Caper!/Transcript # Pokémon Paparazzi/Transcript # The Ultimate Test/Transcript # The Breeding Center Secret/Transcript # Princess vs. Princess/Transcript # The Purr-fect Hero/Transcript # The Case of the K-9 Caper!/Transcript # Pokémon Paparazzi/Transcript # The Ultimate Test/Transcript # The Breeding Center Secret/Transcript # Riddle Me This/Transcript # Volcanic Panic/Transcript # Beach Blank-Out Blastoise/Transcript # The Misty Mermaid/Transcript # Clefairy Tales/Transcript # The Battle of the Badge/Transcript # It's Mr. Mime Time/Transcript #Holiday Hi-Jynx/Transcript #Snow Way Out!/Transcript #Showdown at the Po-ké Corral/Transcript #The Evolution Solution/Transcript #The Pi-Kahuna/Transcript #Make Room for Gloom/Transcript #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion!/Transcript #Go West Young Meowth/Transcript #To Master the Onixpected!/Transcript #The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis/Transcript #Bad to the Bone/Transcript #All Fired Up!/Transcript #Round One - Begin!/Transcript #Fire and Ice/Transcript #The Fourth Round Rumble/Transcript #A Friend In Deed/Transcript #Friend and Foe Alike/Transcript #Friends to the End/Transcript #Pallet Party Panic/Transcript #A Scare in the Air/Transcript #Poké Ball Peril/Transcript #The Lost Lapras/Transcript #Fit to be Tide/Transcript #Pikachu Re-Volts/Transcript #The Crystal Onix/Transcript #In the Pink/Transcript #Shell Shock!/Transcript #Stage Fight!/Transcript #Bye Bye Psyduck/Transcript #The Joy of Pokémon/Transcript #Navel Maneuvers/Transcript #Snack Attack/Transcript #A Shipful of Shivers/Transcript #Meowth Rules!/Transcript #Tracey Gets Bugged/Transcript #A Way Off Day Off/Transcript #The Mandarin Island Mismatch/Transcript #Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?/Transcript #Get Along, Little Pokémon/Transcript #The Mystery Menace/Transcript #Misty Meets Her Match/Transcript #Bound For Trouble/Transcript #Charizard Chills/Transcript #The Pokémon Water War/Transcript #Pokémon Food Fight!/Transcript #Pokémon Double Trouble/Transcript #The Wacky Watcher!/Transcript #The Stun Spore Detour/Transcript #Hello, Pummelo!/Transcript #Enter The Dragonite/Transcript #Viva Las Lapras/Transcript #The Underground Round Up/Transcript #A Tent Situation/Transcript #The Rivalry Revival/Transcript #Don't Touch That 'dile/Transcript #The Double Trouble Header/Transcript #A Sappy Ending/Transcript #Roll On, Pokémon!/Transcript #Illusion Confusion!/Transcript #Flower Power/Transcript #Spinarak Attack/Transcript #Snubbull Snobbery/Transcript #The Little Big Horn/Transcript #The Chikorita Rescue/Transcript #Once in a Blue Moon/Transcript #The Whistle Stop/Transcript #Ignorance is Blissey/Transcript #A Bout With Sprout/Transcript #Fighting Flyer with Fire/Transcript #For Crying Out Loud/Transcript #Tanks a Lot!/Transcript #Charizard's Burning Ambitions/Transcript #Grin to Win!/Transcript #Chikorita's Big Upset/Transcript #Foul Weather Friends/Transcript #The Superhero Secret/Transcript #Mild 'n Wooly/Transcript #Wired for Battle!/Transcript #Good 'Quil Hunting/Transcript #A Shadow of a Drought/Transcript #Going Apricorn!/Transcript #Gettin' The Bugs Out/Transcript #A Farfetch'd Tale/Transcript #Tricks of the Trade/Transcript #The Fire-ing Squad!/Transcript #No Big Woop!/Transcript #Tunnel Vision/Transcript #Hour of the Houndour/Transcript #The Totodile Duel/Transcript #Hot Matches!/Transcript #Love, Totodile Style/Transcript #Fowl Play!/Transcript #Forest Grumps/Transcript #The Psychic Sidekicks!/Transcript #The Fortune Hunters/Transcript #A Goldenrod Opportunity/Transcript #A Dairy Tale Ending/Transcript #Air Time!/Transcript #The Bug Stops Here/Transcript #Type Casting/Transcript #Fossil Fools/Transcript #Carrying On!/Transcript #Hassle in the Castle/Transcript #Two Hits and a Miss/Transcript #A Hot Water Battle/Transcript #Hook, Line, and Stinker/Transcript #Beauty and the Breeder/Transcript #A Better Pill to Swallow/Transcript #Power Play!/Transcript #Mountain Time/Transcript #Wobbu-Palooza!/Transcript #Imitation Confrontation/Transcript #The Trouble With Snubbull/Transcript #Ariados, Amigos/Transcript #Wings 'N' Things/Transcript #The Grass Route/Transcript #The Apple Corp!/Transcript #Houndoom's Special Delivery/Transcript #A Ghost of a Chance/Transcript #From Ghost to Ghost/Transcript #Trouble's Brewing/Transcript #All That Glitters!/Transcript #The Light Fantastic/Transcript #UnBEARable/Transcript #Moving Pictures/Transcript #Spring Fever/Transcript #Freeze Frame/Transcript #The Stolen Stones!/Transcript #The Dunsparce Deception/Transcript #The Wayward Wobbuffet/Transcript #Sick Daze/Transcript #Ring Masters/Transcript #The Poké Spokesman/Transcript #Control Freak!/Transcript #The Art of Pokémon/Transcript #The Heartbreak of Brock/Transcript #Current Events/Transcript #Turning Over A New Bayleef/Transcript #Doin' What Comes Natu-rally/Transcript #The Big Balloon Blow-Up/Transcript #The Screen Actor's Guilt/Transcript #Right On, Rhydon!/Transcript #The Kecleon Caper/Transcript #The Joy of Water Pokémon/Transcript #Got Miltank?/Transcript #Fight for the Light!/Transcript #Machoke, Machoke Man!/Transcript #Around the Whirlpool/Transcript #Fly Me to the Moon/Transcript #Takin' It on the Chinchou/Transcript #A Corsola Caper/Transcript #Mantine Overboard!/Transcript #Octillery the Outcast/Transcript #Dueling Heroes/Transcript #The Perfect Match!/Transcript #Plant It Now... Diglett Later/Transcript #Hi Ho Silver... Away!/Transcript #The Mystery is History/Transcript #A Parent Trapped!/Transcript #A Promise is a Promise/Transcript #Throwing in the Noctowl/Transcript #Nerves of Steelix/Transcript #Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!/Transcript #Espeon, Not Included/Transcript #For Ho-Oh the Bell Tolls!/Transcript #Extreme Pokémon!/Transcript #An EGG-sighting Adventure!/Transcript #Hatching a Plan/Transcript #Dues and Don'ts/Transcript #Just Waiting On a Friend/Transcript #A Tyrogue Full of Trouble/Transcript #Xatu the Future/Transcript #Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution/Transcript #Rage Of Innocence/Transcript #As Cold as Pryce/Transcript #Nice Pryce, Baby!/Transcript #Whichever Way the Wind Blows/Transcript #Some Like it Hot/Transcript #Hocus Pokémon/Transcript #As Clear as Crystal/Transcript #Same Old Song and Dance/Transcript #Enlighten Up!/Transcript #Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?/Transcript #Wish Upon a Star Shape/Transcript #Outrageous Fortunes/Transcript #One Trick Phony!/Transcript #I Politoed Ya So!/Transcript #Beauty is Skin Deep/Transcript #Fangs For Nothin'/Transcript #Great Bowls of Fire!/Transcript #Better Eight Than Never/Transcript #Why? Wynaut!/Transcript #Just Add Water/Transcript #Lapras of Luxury/Transcript #Hatch Me If You Can/Transcript #Entei At Your Own Risk/Transcript #A Crowning Achievement/Transcript #Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid/Transcript #You're a Star, Larvitar!/Transcript #Address Unown!/Transcript #Mother of All Battles/Transcript #Pop Goes the Sneasel/Transcript #A Claim to Flame!/Transcript #Love, Pokémon Style/Transcript #Tie One On!/Transcript #The Ties That Bind/Transcript #Can't Beat the Heat/Transcript #Playing with Fire!/Transcript #Johto Photo Finish/Transcript #Gotta Catch Ya Later!/Transcript #Hoenn Alone!/Transcript #Get the Show On the Road!/Transcript #A Ruin With a View/Transcript #There's No Place Like Hoenn/Transcript #You Never Can Taillow/Transcript #In the Knicker of Time!/Transcript #A Poached Ego!/Transcript #Tree's a Crowd/Transcript #A Tail With a Twist/Transcript #Taming of the Shroomish/Transcript #You Said a Mouthful/Transcript #A Bite to Remember/Transcript #The Lotad Lowdown/Transcript #All Things Bright and Beautifly!/Transcript #All in a Day's Wurmple/Transcript #Gonna Rule the School!/Transcript #The Winner By a Nosepass!/Transcript #Stairway to Devon/Transcript #On a Wingull and a Prayer!/Transcript #Sharpedo Attack!/Transcript #Brave the Wave/Transcript #Which Wurmple's Which?/Transcript #A Hole Lotta Trouble/Transcript #Gone Corphishin'/Transcript #A Corphish Out of Water/Transcript #A Mudkip Mission/Transcript #Turning Over a Nuzleaf/Transcript #A Three Team Scheme!/Transcript #Seeing is Believing!/Transcript #Ready, Willing, and Sableye/Transcript #A Meditite Fight!/Transcript #Just One of the Geysers/Transcript #Abandon Ship!/Transcript #Now That's Flower Power!/Transcript #Having a Wailord of a Time/Transcript #Win, Lose or Drew!/Transcript #The Spheal of Approval/Transcript #Jump for Joy!/Transcript #A Different Kind of Misty!/Transcript #A Poké-BLOCK Party!/Transcript #Watt's With Wattson?/Transcript #What You Seed is What You Get/Transcript #Let Bagons Be Bagons/Transcript #The Princess and the Togepi/Transcript #A Togepi Mirage!/Transcript #Candid Camerupt!/Transcript #Love at First Flight/Transcript #I Feel Skitty!/Transcript #ZigZag Zangoose!/Transcript #Maxxed Out!/Transcript #Pros and Con Artists/Transcript #Come What May!/Transcript #Cheer Pressure/Transcript #Game Winning Assist/Transcript #Fight for the Meteorite!/Transcript #Poetry Commotion!/Transcript #Going, Going, Yawn/Transcript #Going for a Spinda/Transcript #All Torkoal, No Play/Transcript #Manectric Charge/Transcript #Delcatty Got Your Tongue/Transcript #Disaster of Disguise/Transcript #Disguise Da Limit/Transcript #Take the Lombre Home/Transcript #True Blue Swablu/Transcript #Gulpin it Down/Transcript #Exploud and Clear!/Transcript #Go Go Ludicolo!/Transcript #A Double Dilemma/Transcript #Love, Petalburg Style!/Transcript #Balance of Power/Transcript #A Six Pack Attack!/Transcript #The Bicker the Better/Transcript #Grass Hysteria!/Transcript #Hokey Poké Balls!/Transcript #Whiscash and Ash/Transcript #Lights, Camerupt, Action!/Transcript #Crazy as a Lunatone/Transcript #The Garden of Eatin'/Transcript #A Scare to Remember!/Transcript #Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry/Transcript #Lessons in Lilycove/Transcript #Judgment Day!/Transcript #Clamperl of Wisdom/Transcript #The Relicanth Really Can/Transcript #The Evolutionary War/Transcript #Training Wrecks/Transcript #Gaining Groudon/Transcript #The Scuffle of Legends/Transcript #It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!/Transcript #Solid as a Solrock/Transcript #Vanity Affair/Transcript #Where's Armaldo?/Transcript #A Cacturne for the Worse/Transcript #Claydol Big and Tall/Transcript #Once in a Mawile/Transcript #Beg, Burrow and Steal/Transcript #Absol-ute Disaster/Transcript #Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt/Transcript #Do I Hear a Ralts?/Transcript #The Great Eight Fate!/Transcript #Eight Ain't Enough/Transcript #Showdown at Linoone/Transcript #Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?/Transcript #Date Expectations!/Transcript #Mean With Envy/Transcript #Pacifidlog Jam/Transcript #Berry, Berry Interesting/Transcript #Less is Morrison/Transcript #The Ribbon Cup Caper!/Transcript #Hi Ho Silver Wind!/Transcript #Deceit and Assist/Transcript #Rhapsody in Drew/Transcript #Island Time/Transcript #Like a Meowth to a Flame/Transcript #Saved by the Beldum/Transcript #From Brags to Riches/Transcript #Shocks and Bonds/Transcript #A Judgment Brawl/Transcript #Choose It or Lose It!/Transcript #At the End of the Fray/Transcript #The Scheme Team/Transcript #The Right Place and the Right Mime/Transcript #A Real Cleffa-Hanger/Transcript #Numero Uno Articuno/Transcript #The Symbol Life/Transcript #Hooked on Onix/Transcript #Rough, Tough Jigglypuff/Transcript #On Cloud Arcanine/Transcript #Sitting Psyduck/Transcript #Hail to the Chef/Transcript #Caterpie's Big Dilemma/Transcript #The Saffron Con/Transcript #A Hurdle for Squirtle/Transcript #Pasta La Vista/Transcript #Fear Factor Phony/Transcript #Sweet Baby James/Transcript #A Chip Off the Old Brock/Transcript #Wheel of Frontier/Transcript #May's Egg-Cellent Adventure/Transcript #Weekend Warrior/Transcript #On Olden Pond/Transcript #Tactics Theatrics!!/Transcript #Reversing the Charges/Transcript #The Green Guardian/Transcript #From Cradle to Save/Transcript #Time Warp Heals All Wounds/Transcript #Queen of the Serpentine!/Transcript #Off the Unbeaten Path/Transcript #Harley Rides Again/Transcript #Odd Pokémon Out!/Transcript #Spontaneous Combusken!/Transcript #Cutting the Ties that Bind!/Transcript #Ka Boom with a View!/Transcript #King and Queen for a Day!/Transcript #Curbing the Crimson Tide!/Transcript #What I Did for Love!/Transcript #Three Jynx and a Baby!/Transcript #Talking a Good Game!/Transcript #Second Time's the Charm!/Transcript #Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1)/Transcript #Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2)/Transcript #All That Glitters is Not Golden!/Transcript #New Plot, Odd Lot!/Transcript #Going for Choke!/Transcript #The Ole' Berate and Switch!/Transcript #Grating Spaces!/Transcript #Battling the Enemy Within!/Transcript #Slaking Kong!/Transcript #May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!/Transcript #Thinning the Hoard!/Transcript #Channeling the Battle Zone!/Transcript #Aipom and Circumstance!/Transcript #Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight!/Transcript #Duels of the Jungle!/Transcript #Overjoyed!/Transcript #The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!/Transcript #Pinch Healing!/Transcript #Gathering the Gang of Four!/Transcript #Pace - The Final Frontier!/Transcript #Once More With Reeling!/Transcript #Home is Where the Start Is!/Transcript #Following A Maiden's Voyage!/Transcript #Two Degrees of Separation!/Transcript #When Pokémon Worlds Collide!/Transcript #Dawn Of A New Era!/Transcript #Gettin' Twiggy With It!/Transcript #Different Strokes for Different Blokes!/Transcript #Like It or Lup It!/Transcript #Gymbaliar!/Transcript #Setting the World on its Buneary!/Transcript #Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!/Transcript #Mounting a Coordinator Assault!/Transcript #Arrival of a Rival!/Transcript #A Staravia Is Born!/Transcript #Leave It To Brocko!/Transcript #Shapes of Things to Come!/Transcript #A Gruff Act to Follow!/Transcript #Wild in the Streets!/Transcript #O'er the Rampardos We Watched!/Transcript #Twice Smitten, Once Shy!/Transcript #Mutiny in the Bounty!/Transcript #Ya See We Want An Evolution!/Transcript #Borrowing on Bad Faith!/Transcript #Faced With Steelix Determination!/Transcript #Cooking up a Sweet Story!/Transcript #Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan!/Transcript #Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!/Transcript #Settling a Not-So-Old Score!/Transcript #Drifloon on the Wind!/Transcript #The Champ Twins!/Transcript #Some Enchanted Sweetening!/Transcript #The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!/Transcript #An Angry Combeenation!/Transcript #All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!/Transcript #Buizel Your Way Out Of This!/Transcript #An Elite Meet and Greet!/Transcript #A Secret Sphere of Influence!/Transcript #The Grass Menagerie!/Transcript #One Big Happiny Family!/Transcript #Steamboat Willies!/Transcript #Top-Down Training!/Transcript #A Stand-Up Sit-Down!/Transcript #The Electrike Company!/Transcript #Malice In Wonderland!/Transcript #Mass Hip-Po-Sis!/Transcript #Ill-Will Hunting!/Transcript #A Maze-ing Race!/Transcript #Sandshrew's Locker!/Transcript #Dawn's Early Night!/Transcript #Tag! We're It...!/Transcript #Glory Blaze!/Transcript #Smells Like Team Spirit!/Transcript #Tears For Fears!/Transcript #Once There Were Greenfields/Transcript #Throwing the Track Switch/Transcript #The Keystone Pops!/Transcript #Bibarel Gnaws Best!/Transcript #Nosing 'Round the Mountain!/Transcript #Luxray Vision!/Transcript #Journey to the Unown!/Transcript #Team Shocker!/Transcript #Tanks for the Memories!/Transcript #Hot Springing a Leak!/Transcript #Riding the Winds of Change!/Transcript #Sleight of Sand!/Transcript #Lost Leader Strategy!/Transcript #Crossing the Battle Line!/Transcript #A Triple Fighting Chance!/Transcript #Enter Galactic!/Transcript #The Bells Are Singing!/Transcript #Crossing Paths/Transcript #Pika and Goliath!/Transcript #Our Cup Runneth Over!/Transcript #A Full Course Tag Battle!/Transcript #Staging A Heroes' Welcome!/Transcript #Pruning a Passel of Pals!/Transcript #Strategy With a Smile!/Transcript #The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!/Transcript #Chim - Charred!/Transcript #Cream of the Croagunk Crop!/Transcript #Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1)/Transcript #Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2)/Transcript #A Crasher Course in Power!/Transcript #Hungry For the Good Life!/Transcript #Fighting Fear with Fear!/Transcript #Arriving in Style!/Transcript #The Psyduck Stops Here!/Transcript #Camping It Up!/Transcript #Up Close and Personable!/Transcript #Ghoul Daze!/Transcript #One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!/Transcript #A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!/Transcript #Playing The Leveling Field!/Transcript #Doc Brock!/Transcript #Battling The Generation Gap!/Transcript #Losing Its Lustrous!/Transcript #Double Team Turnover!/Transcript #If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!/Transcript #A Trainer and Child Reunion!/Transcript #Aiding the Enemy!/Transcript #Barry's Busting Out All Over!/Transcript #Shield with a Twist!/Transcript #Jumping Rocket Ship!/Transcript #Sleepless In Pre-Battle!/Transcript #Get Your Rotom Running!/Transcript #A Breed Stampede!/Transcript #Ancient Family Matters!/Transcript #Dealing with Defensive Types!/Transcript #Leading a Stray!/Transcript #Steeling Peace of Mind!/Transcript #Saving the World from Ruins!/Transcript #Cheers on Castaways Isle!/Transcript #Hold the Phione!/Transcript #Another One Gabites the Dust!/Transcript #Stealing the Conversation!/Transcript #The Drifting Snorunt!/Transcript #Noodles! Roamin' Off!/Transcript #Pursuing a Lofty Goal!/Transcript #Trials and Adulations!/Transcript #The Lonely Snover!/Transcript #Stopped in the Name of Love!/Transcript #Old Rivals, New Tricks!/Transcript #To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!/Transcript #Battling a Cute Drama!/Transcript #Classroom Training!/Transcript #Sliding Into Seventh!/Transcript #A Pyramiding Rage!/Transcript #Pillars of Friendship!/Transcript #Frozen on Their Tracks!/Transcript #Pedal to the Mettle!/Transcript #Evolving Strategies!/Transcript #Uncrushing Defeat!/Transcript #Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!/Transcript #Beating the Bustle and Hustle!/Transcript #Gateway to Ruin!/Transcript #Three Sides to Every Story!/Transcript #Strategy Begins at Home!/Transcript #A Faux Oak Finish!/Transcript #Historical Mystery Tour!/Transcript #Challenging a Towering Figure!/Transcript #Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!/Transcript #An Egg Scramble!/Transcript #Gone With the Windworks!/Transcript #A Rivalry to Gible On!/Transcript #Dressed for Jess Success!/Transcript #Bagged Then Tagged!/Transcript #Try for the Family Stone!/Transcript #Sticking With Who You Know!/Transcript #Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!/Transcript #The Needs of the Three!/Transcript #The Battle Finale of Legend!/Transcript #The Treasure Is All Mine!/Transcript #Mastering Current Events!/Transcript #Double-Time Battle Training!/Transcript #A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!/Transcript #Gotta Get a Gible!/Transcript #Regaining the Home Advantage!/Transcript #Short and To the Punch!/Transcript #A Marathon Rivalry!/Transcript #Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!/Transcript #Playing the Performance Encore!/Transcript #Fighting Ire with Fire!/Transcript #Piplup, Up and Away!/Transcript #Flint Sparks the Fire!/Transcript #The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!/Transcript #Teaching the Student Teacher!/Transcript #Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!/Transcript #Keeping In Top Forme!/Transcript #An Elite Coverup!/Transcript #Dawn of a Royal Day!/Transcript #With the Easiest of Grace!/Transcript #Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!/Transcript #Last Call — First Round!/Transcript #Opposites Interact!/Transcript #Coming Full Festival Circle!/Transcript #A Grand Fight for Winning!/Transcript #For The Love Of Meowth!/Transcript #The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!/Transcript #Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!/Transcript #Bucking the Treasure Trend!/Transcript #An Old Family Blend!/Transcript #League Unleashed!/Transcript #Casting a Paul on Barry!/Transcript #Working on a Right Move!/Transcript #Familiarity Breeds Strategy!/Transcript #A Real Rival Rouser!/Transcript #Battling a Thaw in Relations!/Transcript #The Semi-Final Frontier!/Transcript #The Brockster Is In!/Transcript #Memories are Made of Bliss!/Transcript #In The Shadow of Zekrom!/Transcript #Enter Iris and Axew!/Transcript #A Sandile Gusher of Change!/Transcript #The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!/Transcript #Triple Leaders, Team Threats!/Transcript #Dreams by the Yard Full!/Transcript #Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!/Transcript #Saving Darmanitan From the Bell!/Transcript #The Bloom Is on Axew!/Transcript #A Rival Battle for Club Champ!/Transcript #A Home for Dwebble!/Transcript #Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!/Transcript #Minccino—Neat and Tidy!/Transcript #A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!/Transcript #The Battle According to Lenora!/Transcript #Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!/Transcript #Scraggy—Hatched to Be Wild!/Transcript #Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!/Transcript #A Connoisseur's Revenge!/Transcript #Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!/Transcript #The Lost World of Gothitelle!/Transcript #A Venipede Stampede!/Transcript #Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!/Transcript #Emolga the Irresistible!/Transcript #Emolga and the New Volt Switch!/Transcript #Scare at the Litwick Mansion!/Transcript #The Dragon Master's Path!/Transcript #Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!/Transcript #Cottonee in Love!/Transcript #A UFO for Elgyem!/Transcript #Ash and Trip's Third Battle!/Transcript #Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!/Transcript #Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!/Transcript #Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!/Transcript #Where Did You Go, Audino?/Transcript #Archeops In The Modern World!/Transcript #A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!/Transcript #Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!/Transcript #Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!/Transcript #Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!/Transcript #The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!/Transcript #Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!/Transcript #Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!/Transcript #Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?/Transcript #Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!/Transcript #The Beartic Mountain Feud!/Transcript #Crisis From the Underground Up!/Transcript #Battle for the Underground!/Transcript #Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!/Transcript #Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!/Transcript #Lost at the Stamp Rally!/Transcript #Ash Versus the Champion!/Transcript #A Maractus Musical!/Transcript #The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!/Transcript #Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!/Transcript #The Lonely Deino!/Transcript #The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!/Transcript #A Call for Brotherly Love!/Transcript #Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1/Transcript #Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2/Transcript #Battling the King of the Mines!/Transcript #Crisis at Chargestone Cave!/Transcript #Evolution Exchange Excitement!/Transcript #Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!/Transcript #Battling the Bully!/Transcript #Baffling the Bouffalant!/Transcript #Cilan Takes Flight!/Transcript #An Amazing Aerial Battle!/Transcript #Climbing the Tower of Success!/Transcript #The Clubsplosion Begins!/Transcript #Search for the Clubultimate!/Transcript #A Clubsplosion of Excitement!/Transcript #Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!/Transcript #Battling the Leaf Thieves!/Transcript #A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1/Transcript #A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2/Transcript #Evolution by Fire!/Transcript #Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!/Transcript #Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!/Transcript #Clash of the Connoisseurs!/Transcript #Crisis at Ferroseed Research!/Transcript #An Epic Defense Force!/Transcript #Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1/Transcript #Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2/Transcript #All for the Love of Meloetta!/Transcript #Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!/Transcript #Expedition to Onix Island!/Transcript #The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!/Transcript #Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!/Transcript #Jostling for the Junior Cup!/Transcript #Battling Authority Once Again!/Transcript #Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!/Transcript #Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!/Transcript #The Road to Humilau!/Transcript #Unrest at the Nursery!/Transcript #Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!/Transcript #Unova's Survival Crisis!/Transcript #Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!/Transcript #A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!/Transcript #A Village Homecoming!/Transcript #Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!/Transcript #Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!/Transcript #Curtain Up, Unova League!/Transcript #Mission: Defeat Your Rival!/Transcript #Lost at the League!/Transcript #Strong Strategy Steals the Show!/Transcript #Cameron's Secret Weapon!/Transcript #A Unova League Evolution!/Transcript #New Places... Familiar Faces!/Transcript #The Name's N!/Transcript #There's a New Gym Leader in Town!/Transcript #Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!/Transcript #The Light of Floccesy Ranch!/Transcript #Saving Braviary!/Transcript #The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!/Transcript #The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!/Transcript #Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!/Transcript #Secrets From Out of the Fog!/Transcript #Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!/Transcript #Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!/Transcript #Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!/Transcript #What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!/Transcript #Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!/Transcript #Danger, Sweet as Honey!/Transcript #Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!/Transcript #Crowning the Scalchop King!/Transcript #The Island of Illusions!/Transcript #To Catch a Rotom!/Transcript #The Pirates of Decolore!/Transcript #Butterfree and Me!/Transcript #The Path That Leads to Goodbye!/Transcript #Searching for a Wish!/Transcript #Capacia Island UFO!/Transcript #The Journalist from Another Region!/Transcript #Mystery on a Deserted Island!/Transcript #A Pokémon of a Different Color!/Transcript #Celebrating the Hero's Comet!/Transcript #Go, Go Gogoat!/Transcript #Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit!/Transcript #Survival of the Striaton Gym!/Transcript #Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!/Transcript #The Dream Continues!/Transcript #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Lumiose City Pursuit! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Battling on Thin Ice! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Grooming Furfrou! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Clemont's Got a Secret! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Bamboozling Forest! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Kindergarten Chaos! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #An Appetite for Battle! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Jolting Switcheroo! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Conspiracy to Conquer! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A PokéVision of Things to Come! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Going for the Gold! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Coming Back into the Cold! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #An Undersea Place to Call Home! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Climbing the Walls! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Irelanders in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 1/Transcript #A Battle by Any Other Name! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #To Find a Fairy Flower! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Bonds of Evolution! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Mega Revelations! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Cave of Trials! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Aura Storm! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Calling from Beyond the Aura! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Forest Champion! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Battles in the Sky! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Cave of Mirrors! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Forging Forest Friendships! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Summer of Discovery! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Day Three Blockbusters! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Origins of Mega Evolution! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Showdown at the Shalour Gym! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Splitting Heirs! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Dreaming a Performer's Dream! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Campus Reunion! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Bonnie for the Defense! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Irelanders in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2/Transcript #Pathways to Performance Partnering! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #When Light and Dark Collide! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Stealthy Challenge! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Race for Home! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Facing the Grand Design! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Slippery Encounter! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #One for the Goomy! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Thawing an Icy Panic! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Under the Pledging Tree! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Showcase Debut! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #An Oasis of Hope! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Good Friends, Great Training! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Confronting the Darkness! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Garchomp's Mega Bond! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Defending the Homeland! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Beyond the Rainbow! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #So You're Having a Bad Day! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Scary Hospitality! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Fashionable Battle! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Fairy-Type Trickery! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Irelanders in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 3/Transcript #A Not-So-Flying-Start! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Relay in the Sky! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Lights! Camera! Pika! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Performing with Fiery Charm! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rotom's Wish! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Over the Mountain of Snow! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Adventures in Running Errands! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Mending a Broken Spirit! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Legendary Photo Op! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Tiny Caretaker! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Trip Down Memory Train! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Frocking Find in the Flowers! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Tag Team Inspiration! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Performance Pop Quiz! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #All Eyes on the Future! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Irelanders in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 4/Transcript #From A to Z! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Giga Battle with Mega Results! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Fiery Rite of Passage! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Dream a Little Dream from Me! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Legend of the Ninja Hero! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Festival of Decisions! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Dancing Debut! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Meeting at Terminus Cave! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Cellular Connection! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Windswept Encounter! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Party Dancecapades! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Meeting of Two Journeys! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #An Explosive Operation! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Watershed Moment! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Master Class Choices! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #An Electrifying Rage! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Unlocking Some Respect! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Master Class is in Session! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Performing a Pathway to the Future! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Keeper for Keeps? (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Battling at Full Volume! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Synchronicity Test! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Making Friends and Influencing Villains! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Championing a Research Battle! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #All Hail the Ice Battlefield! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Seeing the Forest for the Trees! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Real Icebreaker! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Diamond in the Rough! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A League of His Own! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Valuable Experience for All! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Analysis Versus Passion! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Riveting Rivalry! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Down to the Fiery Finish! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Towering Takeover! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Coming Apart at the Dreams! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Right Hero for the Right Job! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rocking Kalos Defenses! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Forming a More Perfect Union! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Battling with a Clean Slate! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Facing the Needs of the Many! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Till We Compete Again! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Legend of X, Y, and Z! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Alola to New Adventure! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Guardian's Challenge! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Loading the Dex! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Shocking Grocery Run! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #To Top a Totem! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Trial and Tribulation! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Young Kiawe Had a Farm! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Racing to a Big Event! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Getting to Know You! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rocking Clawmark Hill! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #They Might Not Be Giants! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Seasoned Search! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Guardian Rematch! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Partner Promises! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #One Journey Ends, Another Begins... (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Shivering Shovel Search! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Getting the Band Back Together! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Alolan Open House! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Team-on-Team Tussle! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #So Long, Sophocles! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Glaring Rivalry! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Pulling out the Pokémon Base Pepper! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Lulled to La-La Land! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Ol' Raise and Switch! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Island Whisperer! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Big Sky, Small Fry! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Crowning Moment of Truth! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Currying Favor and Flavor! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Trials and Determinations! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rising from the Ruins! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Mimikyu Unmasked! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Mallow and the Forest Teacher! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Mounting an Electrifying Charge! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Alola, Kanto! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #When Regions Collide! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Dream Encounter! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Now You See Them, Now You Don't! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Deceiving Appearances! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Masked Warning! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Night of a Thousand Poses! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Mission: Total Recall! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Faba's Revenge! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Family Determination! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Revealing the Stuff of Legend! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rescuing the Unwilling! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Professors' New Adventure! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Dex Can't Help It! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Fighting Back the Tears! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Getting a Jump on the Competition! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Mission of Ultra Urgency! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Acting True to Form! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Pushing the Fiery Envelope! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Turning Heads and Training Hard! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Smashing with Sketch! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Love at First Twirl! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Real Life...Inquire Within! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rise and Shine, Starship! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Young Flame Strikes Back! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Dewpider Ascending! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Sours for the Sweet! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Tough Guy Trials! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Some Kind of Laziness! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #A Battle Hand-Off! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Guiding an Awakening! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Twirling with a Bang! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Showering the World with Love! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Sandshrew's Storm! Ice Cave Double Battle!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Alola's Young Fire! Masked Ash's Birth!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Dance Dance in Evolution? (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Ash Becomes Small (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Shape of Family, Poipole's Feelings! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Leap and Climb, Stakataka! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #I've Decided Here! Pokémon Hot Spring Paradise!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Alola's Crisis! The Darkness that Devours Radiance!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Lunala VS UB:BLACK! A Full Moon Battle!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Prism of Light and Darkness, Its Name is Necrozma!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Connect to the Future! The Legend of the Radiant One!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #An Infestation-chu! Pikachu Valley!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Kukui's Desperate Situation! Another Royal Mask!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #The Hero Liliel and the Alola Staff! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Great Gathering of Ghost Pokémon! Everyone's Haunted House!! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Wela Volcano, Golone, Golonya, and the Mountaineer! (TIAOPF)/Transcript #Rocket-dan and Nuikoguma!/ (TIAOPF)/Transcript Movie Transcript￼s * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the First Movie: MewTwo Strikes Back/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: MewTwo Returns/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon 3 the Movie/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi - Wish Maker/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Mastermind of the Mirage Pokémon/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger Menaphy and the Temple of the Sea/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark—Master of Illusions/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Black—Victini and Reshiram/Transcript/The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: White—Victini and Zekrom/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel/Transcript Pikachu Shorts Transcripts * Pikachu's Vacation/Transcript * Pikachu's Rescue Adventure/Transcript * Pikachu & Pichu/Transcript * Pikachu's PikaBoo/Transcript * Camp Pikachu/Transcript * Gotta Dance!/Transcript * Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade/Transcript * Eevee & Friends/Transcript * Pikachu, What's this Key?/Transcript * Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Spin-off films